Risen Again
by Leopardsky
Summary: Set 15 years after Inheritance ends, the riders and their dragons are flourishing once again. But a threat is starting to loom on the horizon, zeroing in on a girl named Dawn and her fellow generation of riders. This threat could prove more powerful than the last time it threatened the land, and has potential to throw Alagasia into another Dark Age. Rating may change later.


Crack!

I cursed under my breath, looking down at the snapped twig under my boot. Sighing softly, I lifted my foot and continued east towards Carvahall, hoping I'd get lucky and find another trail to follow.

A couple of miles later, a snap resonated throughout the woods again, this time not my own. My head jerked in the direction of the sound, an arrow drawn and ready. The buck stopped and stared at me for a second, and in that second I released the arrow, watching it go straight into the buck's forehead- right between the antlers.

I let out a sigh of relief- my three days in the spine had not been wasted.

You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Dawn Iliasdaughter. I live in the castle of Carvahall with my aunt, Katrina, and my uncle, Roran Stronghammer. They took me in after my father, Lee, passed away. My mother had died in childbirth, so I was orphaned. My hair is blonde with red, dawn-colored streaks- Aunt Katrina says Mother named me for them right before her death. I've dark blue eyes and stand around five and ten- Uncle Roran says it's the perfect height for a strong young lady of sixteen.

Walking towards the buck, I gently threaded the arrow out of its forehead and said a silent farewell, as had become my custom. I set down my pack, taking out a cloth and my flask of water, cleaning off the stained arrow. After returning the arrow to my quiver, my flask and cloth to my pack, I put my pack on and slung my bow across my back. Heaving the deceased deer onto my shoulder, I headed back towards Carvahall, thankful that I had caught one closer to home than I intended. The buck was heavy and the distance between here and the village was not so daunting.

When I finally got back, I went straight to the castle and through the gates to the bustling courtyard. Uncle Roran was friends with many of the villagers and had decided after the castle was built to leave the courtyard open to visitors. The castle wasn't huge, but it was effective. There were many towers looming overhead, and many places for dragons to pop their heads in and participate in conversations and meetings. "Just like I promised Eragon," my uncle would state when I asked about them, always smiling sadly afterwards.

After dropping the buck I caught off at the butchery, I went up to the living quarters, stepping inside my room. I set my pack down on a stool and put my bow and quiver back on its peg.

"Dawn? Hey, let me in!" I heard an exclamation outside my door that I recognized as Ismira, my cousin.

I opened the door, laughing. "Always the proper one, aren't you? What's got you in such a hurry?"

"The dragon riders are coming tomorrow, Dawn! And you're finally old enough to participate in the hatching!" she exclaimed, pushing me back inside and shutting the door. "The riders came by just after you set off into those cursed woods- oh, Dawn, you should have _seen_ them! The most vibrant colors and hues of blues and reds and purples... No matter, you'll have your own dragon soon!"

"Me? Soon? Ismira, there's no guarantee that I'm going to be a rider. I'm just an orphaned hunter living with my extended loving family, okay?" I rolled my eyes, pushing her excited hands away from my own. A _rider_! As if any dragon would pick me.

But Ismira did not give up hope.

"Dawn, I _know_ you will!" my cousin exclaimed, shoving the poster in my hands, "You have to at least try! And Arya is going to be there, too!"

Taking the poster, I examined the startlingly life-like picture of a rider and her dark purple dragon, works underneath explaining that the riders would arrive around eleven in the morning, with the hatching starting at noon. Well, if a dragon picked me as their rider I certainly wouldn't be upset.

"I'll attend, Ismira, that's all I'm entitled too. And if a dragon or dragoness does indeed hatch for me you can say 'I told you so!'."

Ismira smiled and nodded, "Fine. But you should at least get to bed so you can rise early- but wash first. You smell horrible!"

I laughed, "Look who's getting into her motherly role! How's Tristan?"

Ismira immediately went crimson, nodding her head nervously, "Heh.. he's fiiiine.. No- I mean- um- he's okay..."

Tristan was a tall, lanky boy the same age as Ismira. Lanky may not be the correct word, but he wasn't terrible buff. He's a sweet farmboy Ismira fancied and, if my heart and eyes are correct, he fancies her as well. Too bad they're both too shy to do anything about it.

"Alright, I'm going to bathe now. You really should ask him for a walk sometime, Isa, I'm positive he fancies you." With that, I ran quickly to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and night clothes on the way, laughing at her dumbfounded expression.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I've changed a few things, but I believe it's for the better. I'm also prewriting this story on paper this time, so it may take a little more time to update as I can only write and type so fast. They also threw proper speaking and courtesies and niceties out the window as they are comfortable enough with each other to do so and do it often in private.

Also, the title change. I changed the title because "Dawn" Is a terribly obvious title and too- bleh. This one is much better, I think. I was contemplating naming it "In The End" but decided not to.

This chapter was the front and back of two college-ruled pieces of paper. Idk why it isn't longer O.o


End file.
